Reality Hopping
by Mrs Doctor Who 11
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOU CAN'T SEE IT UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE. new story arc - more focused on alex being the Doctor's child.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Surprise

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Aaaaaleeeeex! Happy birthday to you!" the Doctor and Amy sang, as the Doctor staggered under the weight of a huge cake in the shape of the TARDIS.

"Happy first birthday sweetheart!" the Doctor grinned as he placed the cake in front of Alex.

She puffed a tiny breath out that immediately put out the candle - "They're weather sensitive - the slightest wind and they go out, perfect for babies!" the Doctor had whispered to Amy - and then smashed her face into the cake.

"Typical! She's just like you!" Amy said, exasperated at her laughing daughter's blue face.

"Never mind, eh! No harm done!" the Doctor beamed and, sure enough, the part of the cake that had been eaten by Alex had grown back!

"Undamagable cake! If it's cut properly and dished out, it'll stay gone but if it's dropped on the floor or damaged in any way, it grows back! Great isn't it?" he said, ecstatic.

"You bought a live cake?" Amy said incredulously, cutting generous slices for her and the Doctor (Alex was fine with licking the icing off her eyebrows).

"Not live, just, sort of like yeast really. Except it grows back and it doesn't need heat." he explained, filling his mouth with cake.

"Right. Where did you get this exactly?" Amy asked.

"Year 5024." the Doctor's voice was muffled from the cake in his mouth.

"Where from then?" Amy said.

"M&S." the Doctor said.

"They make TARDIS cakes at M&S?" Amy said, in disbelief.

"No, I baked this! Just got the ingredients from there!" the Doctor said proudly.

"It was a packet mix wasn't it?" Amy said slyly.

"No!... Well, yeah, but I made it this shape, mixed the ingredients and did the icing!" he protested.

"This is not just a cake, this is a futeristic blue alive M&S cake!" Amy joked.

Chuckling, Amy cleared the Doctor's and her plate from the table, dragged the towering cake away from Alex's sticky hands and put them both on the kitchen counter.

"Alekazam!" Amy pointed at the dishes and they were instantly clean (except the cake, which now resided at the top of a cupboard, away from Alex and the Doctor's wandering hands).

"I love doing that!" Amy giggled, patting the TARDIS wall as a thank you.

"I don't! It takes up excess power, the TARDIS has to refuel after a certain number of times!" the Doctor complained crossly, and he fell from his chair as the TARDIS tilted suddenly.

"Great! Now we need more fuel, and you know what that means!" he said agitatedly.

"What?" Amy said, following him into the Console Room with Alex in her arms.

The Doctor's shoulders slumped as he put his hand on a lever and pulled it down, bringing the TARDIS into flight.

"We're going to Cardiff."

* * *

><p>"Let's just hope Jack doesn't notice us." the Doctor muttered, running round the TARDIS.<p>

Amy picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 1.

After only two rings, the phone was answered.

"We have a Code Blue Situation, repeat, a Code Blue Situation." she whispered, making sure the Doctor didn't hear.

"Where?"the person on the other end asked.

"Cardiff." Amy smiled, putting the phone down.

The TARDIS jolted around.

Amy checked her watch, set in Earth time.

10:58.

She sneakily switched the landing settings on the console - they currently read Cardiff, Wales, UK, Earth, 26th February 2011, 11:00am.

After a few flicks, they were now landing at 12:15pm.

_That should be enough tim,_ Amy thought.

The TARDIS landed with a bump.

Amy went to the door.

"STOP! Do NOT go out there!" the Doctor yelled.

"Why not?" Amy said curiously.

"Because if you go out there, you will meet Captain Jack Harkness, and if you do that I'm afraid he might just think he's died and gone to heaven... finally." the Doctor warned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Don't open that!" the Doctor told her.

She walked to the door.

"Don't do it!" he yelled.

She opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

People flooded into the TARDIS.

River, Rory carrying Jake, Sarah carrying Ella, Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams and Anwen, Rex Matheson, Esther Drummond, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Clyde and Rani, K9...

The Doctor stood, gobsmacked as they spread through the Control Room.

"Doctor, we've got a surprise!" Jack called, as Rose Tyler walked through the door.

The Doctor walked slowly down the steps slowly, mouth hanging open as he took in the fact that Rose was stood, in the TARDIS, once more.

"Is this him?" Rose asked, to which everyone nodded.

She slapped him across the face.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up as he rubbed his face; you could almost see his brain having a meltdown.

"I told you not to change your face!" she said, annoyed, but then grinned.

"I did it! We're all back, Mum, Dad, little Tony, me and... well, you, I guess!" she said, as the half-human Doctor walked in.

"Rose, I think he needs a nappy change, he's all wriggly and weird and..." the Doctor (John Smith) walked in, holding a wriggling baby at arms length, who's face was red and scrumpled.

"Come here, I'll take him." Rose grinned watching the Doctor take it in. "Look at you, you're having a heart attack! But it really is you isn't it?"

Sudddenly, the Doctor's brain caught up and he hugged Rose.

"I can't believe it, you're back, you're... how did you do it?" he said.

"There were these cracks, in walls and the ground, all over the universe and my Torchwood was working on it, and then I looked through one and saw Jack, so I called up Mum and Dad and everyone and we came through. Lucky guess really, but we've lived in Cardiff ever since - Dad sold his ideas here and got the same job as in the Parralell World, so it's just as good with twice as much Jack!" Rose grinned.

"I'm not ok with that, by the way!" John Smith said.

"The cracks in time, I closed them, so that means you came before that and... ah. You've been here a while haven't you?" the Doctor said guiltily.

Rose nodded.

"You've tried to get in touch, haven't you?"

"Yup."

"I didn't answer, did I?"

"No."

"Sorry." he said sheepishly, and she waved it off as Jackie and Pete bustled in, with bags and a little boy.

The boy had Jackie's blonde hair and Pete's blue eyes, as he grinned up angelicly whilst nicking cookies from his mum's bag.

Jackie went to hug Micky while Pete went over to put the bags down.

"That's my little brother Tony, he's five now, and this," she held up her own baby. "Is Milo Rudi Smith."

"Bad Wolf!" the Doctor grinned.

"Bad Wolf!" Rose laughed.

The baby had brown spiky hair, the spitting image of his father but his mothers nose and eyes.

He was, however, wearing a long brown overcoat - as was his father - and they both wore identical blue and brown pinstriped suits.

"Malo is the correct translation for bad really, but Milo's close enough - suppose Milo's a more common name." the Doctor said.

"Spoilsport." Rose giggled, going over to hug Micky, Sarah-Jane and others.

"Right then! More people I thought were gone forever, please walk in and give me a heart attack!" the Doctor joked.

That's when Jenny walked in.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beach of Nine Suns

**Bit of a humor chapter, Alex's birthday will be continued for another chapter even though this is a huge one, ther're so many people it's hard to fit them all in one chapter so I'm making two! :)**

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh, okay, I was joking." the Doctor said shakily.<p>

Jenny peered round him, craning her neck to stare around.

"Erm, I'm sorry but is my Dad here? The Doctor, Jack said he was, where is he?" Jenny said politely to the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes filled with tears as he saw that Jenny's eyes didn't hold even a hint of recognition.

"You really don't know me, do you?" the Doctor whispered.

"Sorry, should I?" Jenny said, scrutinizing his face to look for clues.

"You want the Doctor?" the Doctor said, cautiosly.

"Ye- DAD!" Jenny yelled joyfully, running forward and throwing her arms around John Smith.

"OK." the Doctor fled down the TARDIS corridor.

* * *

><p>"Doctor wait!" Amy yelled, her long legs enabling her to catch up with him quickly.<p>

He stopped to pace around, wiping a hand through his hair shakily.

"I can't do this!" he said, agitated.

"Do what? You're her father, just tell her!" Amy said.

The Doctor turned on her.

"You! You knew about her, soon after you got on the TARDIS with Alex, you organised a landing party, you've known about Jenny all this time and you never even said! Every day I get up, and I mourn Gallifrey and I mourn my family and I mourn Jenny, and then I carry on and pretend everything's fine, all for you Amelia Pond! Just so you won't worry, or get upset, or do something so human it makes me want to... I just..." tears spilled down his cheeks, though he tried to wipe them away.

He looks into Amy's eyes, imploring.

"Amy, she didn't recognise me. Even though I look different, every Timelord and their child gains a bond as soon as they are born that means they can always tell it's them. But she doesn't know me. Not at all. So many others did, but not my own daughter. What does that say about me?" the Doctor said defeatedly.

"You stupid idiot. Everything. It says everything! Jack's filled me in a bit, and in my opinion you are twice the man today than you were back then! You are strong, and kind, and wonderful, and lonely. You loved me so much you let me choose Rory just because you thought it made me safe. You have changed so much. And it's not for the worse. It's for the better." Amy said strongly.

"What would I do without you?" the Doctor mumbled, catching Amy's lips in his.

* * *

><p>Amy and the Doctor returned, hand in hand.<p>

By the awkward looks on everyone's faces, and the confused expression on Jenny's, no one had filled her in yet.

"Jenny, I... I'm your Dad." the Doctor spoke into the silence.

Jenny looked shocked.

"Sorry no, you... you don't even look like him!" Jenny protested.

"OK, one second, haven't done this in a while." the Doctor shifted from foot to foot, jiggling his shoulders and wriggling his jaw.

"Right!" he stopped moving and began speaking quickly - he sounded almost exactly like the tenth doctor!

"Your name is Jenny, given to you by my companion Donna, you were made by genes from my hand and had military tactics implanted in your brain, your first words to me were 'Hello, Dad!', you were shot in the neck but helped us escape first, ALONSY!" the Doctor gasped, breathing quickly as though he'd just exercised.

"Oh my God, it is!" Jenny breathed, slowly walking forward to embrace her father.

"Yeah, it's me." the Doctor grinned over her shoulder, Jack giving him a thumbs up jokily.

"Like the bowtie. Very cool." Jenny says approvingly.

The Doctor let's go of her, shell-shocked.

"Why do I get the feeling," he grinned like a Cheshire Cat "that we are going to get along very well?"

"Seriously? Bowtie? If you'd commented on the braces, I'd have no problem, but the bowtie..." Jack complained, snapping his own braces.

"No time to waste! To the fez cupboard!" the Doctor yelled, running down the TARDIS corridors dragging Jenny behind him.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS' first stop was the sunniest beach in the universe.<p>

No, seriosuly.

It had 9 suns, each one a different colour, meaning the world was lit in rainbow stripes.

Unfortunately, Jenny hadn't taken as kindly to fezzes as she had to bowties, saying it was "cruel to keep them locked up", and therefore started throwing many out of the TARDIS and into a Supernova.

This led to the Doctor throwing a tantrum (and fishfingers and custard, another thing Jenny had refused) all over the TARDIS until the ticked-off time-machine dropped them off at a place to "cool off".

The Doctor was lying on his belly in the sand, fez on head, still wearing his normal attire, minus his tweed jacket, shoes and socks and with his shirt sleeves rolled up.

He was helping Alex build a sandcastle, adjusting his sunglasses as he did so.

Amy had changed to a turquoise bikini, accompanied with a rainbow wraparound skirt with little turtles swimming on it.

Her matching flipflops lay askew near her towel, and she smiled as she watched the Doctor and Alex play through her Raybans (the wardrobe could be very useful sometimes!).

Jack was down in the ocean, swinging round Tony who seemed to have idolised him the moment they'd met, and flirting with anyone within a ten-mile radius.

After the Doctor managed to talk Jack out of wearing leopard print speedos, Jack had lumped for a pair of shorts, which were a little too tight for the Doctor's liking, but Amy wasn't complaining!

Gwen was handing Rhys a list, sending him off to get ice cream for everyone and handing him Anwen.

Rory strode over to the Doctor and Alex, a twin in each arm as he sat down to join in the castle building.

Martha, Rose and Jackie had gone into town, armed with bundles of alien cash they'd begged from the Doctor.

Mickey and Pete seemed to be getting on well with Rex and Esther, who all were comparing diferent alien devices a few feet away.

John Smith was in the sea with Milo, bobbing about with him in the water, Milo bouyed up by the two pairs of arm bands and a rubber ring his mother had forced on him for "safety reasons."

Jenny and River had hit it off right from the start and were making their way towards some caves were there were apparently some 'strange readings'.

Rani was standing ankle deep in sea water in her purple bikini, doubled over laughing as Clyde tried to teach Luke how to surf.

K9 trailed the water's edge, informing everyone the temperature of the sea water every two seconds, though it stayed the same throughout.

Sarah Jane was reading a book a little way away from Amy, a great floppy hat on her head.

"You know, I've missed all of this. New planets. I miss new planets. Saving the world's all well and good, but I do it all the time. Being on another world... now that's special. You're lucky. You never have to leave." Sarah-Jane smiled at Amy.

"S'pose not. Guess he's stuck with me." Amy stretched out on her towel.

"Look at him though. He makes a great father. It's weird, I just never could picture him as a parent. But now I see it, I can't imagine him not being one!" Sarah laughed.

"I remember, it was the day after we moved into the TARDIS, and Alex took her first steps - she walked right to him!" Amy reminisced happily.

"I wish I could have had that with Luke." Sarah sounded a little dishearted.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, he's my adopted son really. You see, a few years ago, I was investigating at a drinks factory called Bubbleshock, because the products seemed a little strange. Anyway, we found Luke there, who'd been created by the Bane as every human who ever drank Bubbleshock - he had the IQ and personality of all of them, a mix of each, making him incredibly smart with unbelievable memory. But he was never born, just created - it's why he hasn't got a bellybutton. So he was created as a teenager - I would have loved to have him as a baby though. Mind you, I wouldn't swap him for the world!" Sarah smiled.

"Maybe you don't need to swap him. I mean, if you wanted someone else to look after, a baby, why don't you adopt? I mean, you've already adopted a healthy, clever son so you're trustworthy, and the adoption agency are sure to give you a baby if you're really interested!" Amy suggested.

"You know, that's a great idea! Thank you Amy! At the end of today, don't drop me home, drop me at the Adoption Agency!" she chuckled.

"Lat time I saw the Doctor was when he'd just dropped you off for your honeymoon with, erm... Rory, that was it! So what happened?" Sarah questioned.

It's a long story, best told with ice cream!" Amy said, as Rhys walked up to give them their ice creams.

After thanking him, Amy told Sarah the story.

* * *

><p>"Five stories! I can't believe it!" the Doctor said excitedly.<p>

"It's like the best sandcastle EVER!" Rory crowed.

Jake held out his spade to pat the sandcastle.

"No, no, Jake, this is Daddy and the Doctor's sandcastle, you have to make your own." Rory said slowly.

Jake pouted and began to make an annoyed noise, so Amy, who was in the middle of a conversation with Sarah, walked over and took him over to sit and eat some cheese puffs.

Alex and Ella were content to pull on each others ears and fiddle with each others fingers ;they weren't bothered with the sandcastle.

Rory and the Doctor continued building, and though they were acting immature they started to have a more serious conversation.

"So... what happened when Amy left?" the Doctor asked, carefully patting another sandcastle on top of the last to start the sixth story.

"Well, she just disappeared one day, took Alex with her. I knew she'd left on purpose 'cause she'd took a few things, but I couldn't work out why. The note she left was only half done, it said 'Rory, I'm sorry, Alex is' and then stopped. At first I thought she was writing that Alex was sick, but after I checked with the hospital and her parents and friends, I figured it must mean Alex is someone else's." Rory explained, digging the moat.

"Did it bother you?" the Doctor wondered, patting the bucket three times and then grinning as he produced yet another perfect castle.

"At first. It's how I met Hannah, actually. Day after Amy left, I was back at work, angry she'd left me and let me believe Alex was mine - I don't blame her now of course - and it just so happens the first chart I read is this man, woman and baby getting a DNA test and on the comments it says it's because the man thinks his wife's been cheating and the baby isn't his. So I start ranting and raving, going on about how the world's turning into The Jezza Kyle Show, and I walk right into Hannah! She drops her coffee all over the floor, so I apologise and calm down, take my break early so I can reimburse her for her old coffee at a cafe down the road. We got on really well, it really helped me to talk to her about how I felt about being left without Amy and Alex, and before I knew it we were getting coffee before work every day, then going out, then moving in together, then I proposed and BAM! Good job, great wife and two gorgeous kids - dream life!" Rory grins, finishing the moat.

Water poars into the moat as the men admire their handiwork.

Squealing, the Doctor points at a bit of seaweed with a round bit and a wiggly strand.

"OMG, LOOK IT LOOKS LIKE A TADPOLE!" he shrieks, and Rory screams excitedly that there's a crab swimming in the moat.

Meanwhile, Alex and Ella happily devour piles of sand.

* * *

><p>Sheepishly, the Doctor and Rory deposit the sandcovered toddlers on Amy's beach towel, then sprint down the beach as Amy yells abuse after them.<p>

They decide it's safe to stop at the place where Pete, Mickey, Esther, Rex, Gwen, Rhys and baby Anwen are sitting.

Rhys, who seems to be on baby duty, takes Anwen off to where Amy is sitting to collect Jake, Ella and Alex.

John is coming out of the water, pulling off Milo's inflatables when Rhys offers to take him too and John agrees, handing Rhys Milo and going to dry off.

Gwen joins her husband and puts Milo and Jake in a double-buggy Rory and Sarah brought, while Rhys straps Ella, Alex and Anwen into the triple buggy the TARDIS produced just before they went to the beach.

As they stroll down the beach, the conversation between Mickey, Pete, the Doctor, Rory, Rex and Esther turns to relationships.

"It's so great having Jackie back. I mean, when she became a Cyberman, I just thought it was the end. And then, when I saw her, alive, I thought that maybe it'd be different, maybe she wouldn't be the same wife who I had before. But she was. And it's great now, especially with little Tony. And Rose, John and Milo. They don't live with us any more, but just down the road. Stone's throw away, all Jacks would agree on." Pete chuckles.

"So you and Amy are together?" Esther asks the Doctor, who nods.

"And she used to be with you?" Esther turns her attention to Rory, who also nods.

"Isn't it awkward?" Esther wonders.

"Nah. The Doctor and Amy have always loved each other really, and for me it's been five years to get over her, almost six." Rory explains.

"Anyway, speaking of people being together..." Mickey says, grinning.

"Hey, watch it, it's early days!" Rex warns, but no one fails to notice that hard-core Rex and Esther are holding hands - this is more than friendship.

"Still, everything's working out, eh?" the Doctor smiles.

The woman arrive back from the shopping trip, Rose and Jackie heading over towards Amy, Sarah and John while Martha sits next to Mickey.

"What are you lot on about?" Martha asks, sitting down and dropping her shopping next to her.

"A conversation that could include our announcement." Mickey says to Martha.

"Oh yeah! We're engaged!" Martha grinned, flashing a ring.

"Wow! That's great! What happened to the other one you were marrying though?" the Doctor asks.

Martha's smile fades a little.

"We don't talk about him." she says, a little stiffly, but she then says she's going to speak to the other girls about her wedding and Esther says she'll join her.

However, before long Amy and the others call them all over anyway because Rhys and Gwen have just arrived back and they want to start barbecuing lunch.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sits with Alex on his knee, feeding her fishfingers and custard which he somehow managed to cook on a barbecue (how Amy will never know) with Amy next to him chatting to Sarah who is feeding Jake a more regular meal of chopped up burger.<p>

Rory is feeding Ella bits of sausage while Jack barbecues speedily and passes plate after plate of smoking meat onto the picnic blanket.

Tony is stuffing his face with anything he can get his hands on while Jackie nags him and Pete to stop scoffing everything.

Martha is sat leaning slightly on Mickey, biting into her burger while he chomps on a rib and Rose sits next to Mickey, laughing at John who's trying to tell a stroy with wild hand gestures and feed Milo at the same time.

Sarah, Luke, Clyde and Rani are joining in with general conversations while the group still waits for the return of River and Jenny.

Just as they are about to go looking, they turn up.

* * *

><p>"Rubbish! No fun! Nothing in those caves except rocks and dirt!" River pouts as Jenny slumps down and grabs a purple alien meat.<p>

"Then why were you so long?" Amy asks.

"What d'you mean so long? We've only been gone five minutes!" River laughs.

"Erm... no you haven't. You left around nine and it's half twelve now!" Amy says, extending the Doctor's wrist so River can see his watch, and nearly making him poke himself in the eye with a fish finger.

"Really? Must have lost track of time!" River says incredulously, then settles down next to Clyde and grabs a bacon sandwich.

After a while, all the food has been eaten and it's only just 1 pm.

The babies have fallen asleep so their parents put them in the prams.

Everyone packs up and heads back to the TARDIS.

They go inside, and Amy leads Gwen, Sarah and Rose to a nursery just down the hall.

It has Alex's green cot (that used to be the Doctor's), a beautiful Victorian style pink cot for Ella, a cot shaped like a train for Jake, a cot that looks like a castle for Anwen and a cot that looks like a blue crescent moon for Milo.

After leaving the slumbering babies, armed with a baby monitor they made their way through into the library, which had loads of squashy chairs; the others were already in there.

Rory, the Doctor and Jack, however, had taken Tony to the playroom...

* * *

><p>"CANNONBALL!" Jack screamed as he jumped thirty feet into the ball pool.<p>

Rory was streaking down a slide that spiralled down thirty floors.

Tony was running round madly while the Doctor was swimming through a sea of multi-coloured balls.

"Hey, look, look, AAAAH SHARK!" the Doctor screamed, faking thrashing about and finally sinking below the balls, one hand outsretched and slowly desceending.

Rory flew out the slide a few feet away from the Doctor, then pretended to blow on a whistle, yelled "Lifeguard!" and dived in after the Doctor.

The Doctor, tongue lolling out, hung limply in Rory's arms as he dragged him out the ball pool.

However, as soon as he was out, the Doctor sprang up and yelled "To the Tomb of Death!"

They all sprinted up two flights of stairs until they reached a dark doorway, spooky music trailing out. "Three, two one, GO!" the Doctor yelled, and they sprinted through, yelling and punching at the monsters in front of them.

When they reached the other side, they found an arena that held several vehicles jsut big enough for them to sit in comfortably.

They then spent ages whizzing round bashing each other.

However, after Rory's helicopter went spinning into the wall with him still inside it, they decided to play a safer game - who can go down the biggest slide.

At one end of the playroom was a huge slide, totally vertical and so long you had to go down on a sack to avoid injury.

They all sat on their sacks.

They all prepared and...

GO!

They shot off, zooming down, down down...

They shot into a hole in the ground and out of an air vent and found themselves back in the library, scaring everyone to death.

The baby monitor crackled as the babies could be heard awakening, so Rory, the Doctor and Rhys got them whle evryone else congregated in the Console Room.

When they got back, the Doctor handed Alex to Amy and went over to the Console to speak.

"Right, everyone's back together and you know what that means. Next stop...

SPACE DISNEYLAND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter in Space Disneyland XD R&amp;R, or I won't continue :D deinitely not blackmail<strong>

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Space Disneyland

The Doctor was rushing round the TARDIS, muttering strings of curses.

It turned out that even SPACE Disneyland had traffic, and time-machines weren't exempt from the waiting in line rule.

The Doctor was trying to blag his way in by pretending to be a King or something, but the security was high and psychic papers just shorted out at the gates.

After the Doctor explained moodily it would be a fiteen minute wait, everyone decided to go and get changed out of beach wear.

Amy found a baggy yellow and black striped top, a pair of black shorts, grey tights and black ankle boots, which she took to her and the Doctors room to put on.

The Doctor had done nothing but swap his blue shirt, bowtie and braces for a red check shirt and red bowtie and braces.

River had changed into a purple top with skinny jeans and grey boots, a little different than usual, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Jack was gleeful as he found a navy WW2 trench coat, blue shirt, braces, trousers and boots in the wardrobe, not bothering to find his room but rather throwing them on right there and then, to the disgust of the men and the amusement of the women.

Martha grinned, slipping on her old red leather jacket she'd found hidden behind a black one, which Gwen had taken along with black shirt and trousers.

Rhys just found jeans and a tshirt while Mickey grabbed a white shirt and black jacket.

Rose discovered the purple t-shirt and dungarees she'd worn to Scotland with the Tenth Doctor, and squealed with glee when she found they still fit.

John had found one of his brown and blue suits and a pair of banana yellow converse, while Sarah was next to him, plumping for a brown waistcoat, white blouse, jeans and brown boots.

Luke, Clyde and Rani were marvelling at the enormity of the wardrobe whilst grabbing items.

Rory had a stripy tshirt and shorts on while Sarah went for a strappy top, jeans and flats.

Rex and Esther had chosen some casual clothes quickly, before wandering off to explore.

Jackie had made sure to pack spare clothes for Pete, Tony and herself, so they'd found somewhere to change.

Amy walked back into the wardrobe, already changed and rifled through to find something for Alex to wear.

As she pulled back a multicoloured scarf, she hit the jackpot.

Calling over Rose, Gwen, and Sarah she pulled the items out.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, they all stood at the Console, ready to go.<p>

Alex was wearing mini-mouse ears and a red polka-dot dress with tiny red booties.

After much protest from John, they had only managed to put the Mickey Mouse ears on Milo before John whisked him away and put him in the same suit and converse as him - he left the ears on though.

Ella was in a yellow dress and tiara, while Jake stared out, wide eyed from his fluffy mane and blue suit that made him the Beast.

Anwen looked adorable in an Eeyore outfit - while Gwen still maintained she looked ridiculous, even she couldn't help but smile a little.

Finally, they stepped out of the TARDIS - which was parked beside a hovering spaceship and a giant goldfish bowl on wheels - and headed to the gates.

Amy was snapping as many pictures as possible, the camera flashing faster than the speed of light.

She made sure to get pictures of all the kids in their outfits, including Tony who had managed to find a Woody costume and was running round excitedly in that.

Fortunately, the security aliens weren't too smart, and ushered the "King, Queen and Princess of Astonymphus and guests" straight through.

They came to a door with a button that showed the Disney Palace on it - this was the one constant in all Disneylands, the Enchanted Castle.

Pressing the button, they all walked straight in and the door closed.

The park was completely empty.

It was filled with music, of course, but apart from that and the aliens running the rides it was bare.

"This is amazing! Millions of different time-streams, all existing in the same place! We're actually in the same place as all the other people, but not at the same time! No wonder the TARDIS couldn't cheat the line, finding the right landing plane would fry her circuits!" the Doctor grinned.

Suddenly, Gwen gasped as her watch sparked.

"Quick! Everyone, watches off, they'll get affected by the time-streams, just drop them quickly!" the Doctor informed, and everyone obliged, dropping their smoking watches to the ground.

"Don't worry, we can pick them up on the way out, then drop them into the TARDIS Console and they'll be right as rain! Now, onto the rides!" he yelled excitedly.

Rory and Jack quickly followed the Doctor, with little Tony sprinting after, holding onto his cowboy hat.

Clyde, Rani, Luke and Jenny went off to find the biggest rides, and Sarah-Jane and Jackie went to find Main Street.

This left Amy, River, Esther, Martha, Gwen, Rhys, Rose, John, Sarah, Rex, Mickey, Pete and the babies.

The great thing about Space Disneyland was that the rides were so safe children could go on them alone, so after sitting Milo, Ella, Jake, Alex and Anwen on a little merry-go-round, they were able to go on a ride opposite.

It was Space Mountain 23, and Amy remembered always wishing she could go on it as a child.

They all ran right up, splitting into pairs to sit on it.

Amy, eager, sat at the front with Rose, while River sat behind with John, then Gwen and Esther, Mickey and Rex, Martha and Sarah, Pete and Rhys sat right at the back.

A countdown echoed ominously, and then suddenly they were rocketing upwards, screaming in both terror and delight.

Lights flashed before them as the rocket whirled upside down, and the darkness was penetrated only by a tiny prick of light that got bigger and bigger until...

They shot out of the top like a cork from a bottle, screaming as it rose higher and higher.

"I don't think the Earth one takes off!" Amy yelled between screams, but she was loving it.

Even the men were yelling, Rhys looking extremely pale as he screamed.

"This is amazing! You can't top this!" Amy shrieked.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing! You can't top this!" Jack laughed as the Titanic replica swooped through the air.<p>

"I know! That's what I said first time around!" the Doctor yelled joyously, as he used his Squareness Gun to shoot another Host.

It turns out that a Titanic Replica nearly crashing into Buckingham Palace wasn't all that popular on Earth, but extremely impressive in space!

In fact, it was such a hit that even Space Disneyland had made a ride out of it - of course, the Titanic wouldn't really crash if they failed, and the Host's were programmed to use special lasers that, if they hit someone, would render that persons weapons useless and make them therefore "dead".

The Doctor used his Sonic to hack into the ship systems while Rory, Jack and Tony fought off the Host's.

The Doctor pulled the right lever and the Titanic was smooth again, flying straight as all the Host's shorted out.

"YAHOO!" Rory and Jack yelled, high-fiving each other before Rory went over to the Doctor and did their Super-Mega-Awesome best friend handshake they'd made earlier today.

"Boom!" they ended with punching their fists together and making it look like it exploded.

"You ready Jack?" the Doctor said excitedly.

"I was born ready!" Jack said, putting on a Southern accent.

He ran over to the door, then opened it.

He let himself fall out backwards, then they saw him bounce back up thanks to the bunjee jumping rope attatched to his shoe.

Whooping, he managed to grab the rope in one hand and begin to pull himself up.

The Doctor, Rory and Tony each tried it, each one loving it, before they ended the ride.

They walked out to see a very angry octopus-like alien glaring at them.

* * *

><p>Amy stumbled off the ride, eyes bright, still dizzy from the rocket.<p>

Everyone else was laughing and chatting - except for Rhys, who was vomiting into a nearby bin, and Gwen, who was patting his back comfortingly and stifling a smile.

After Rhys, no longer spewing his guts out but still rather pale, rejoined them, they decided the next ride should be little less adventurous.

Spotting the Buzz Lightyear Lazer Blast, Amy and the others got the children off the merry-go-round that had just finished and wandered over.

Deciding it was a safe enough ride, Amy hoisted Alex higher on her hip and walked through.

For the babies benefits, they read the story out and watched the Buzz Lightyear talk in about a billion different intergalactic languages, then, finally, they reached the carts.

It was supposed to be two to a cart, but since they had babies they were allowed two adults and a baby per cart.

Amy got in one with River and Alex, John and Rose and Milo behind, then Sarah and the twins, then Mickey and Martha, then Gwen and Rhys and Anwen, then Esther and Rex (though Rex was in a bad mood about even having to go on the ride).

Pete had said he'd pass and instead contact the others so they could organise a time to meet at Pizza Planet.

The ride started and they moved slowly forward, Amy's hands over Alex's on the gun, helping her shoot the aliens.

Soon the air was filled with the tinkling laughter of the babies and River was grinning from ear to ear, shooting dozens of aliens in only a few seconds.

They went through a tunnel that surrounded them with stars, real ones - this part of the ride had an open link to deep space (hence keep hands and arms inside the cart at all times) so they could see the real stars.

Alex was wide-eyed, clapping her pudgy hands as Amy spun the cart, laughing at her daughters amazed face.

They came to Evil Emporer Zurg and suddenly, Alex's tiny finger curled around the trigger and shot him.

"NO! NO!" Zurg said as his power failed.

Amazed Amy looked down at Alex who was laughing hysterically and clapping again.

River was grumbling, telling everyone who'd listen that it had been a fluke and she was just about to shoot Zurg as they exited the ride.

They met Pete at Pizza Planet, who had some grave news.

"It's a message, been sent around the park. We're being called to Security." he said worriedly, showing them his phone which had the message on it:

'All visitors of Space Disneyland Time Stream 5,000,899,217 please report to Security situated at the entrance to the park. Thank you.'

Amy and the others made their way hurriedly to Security, a little hut next to where they had entered.

As they walked through the doorway, they heard voices...

* * *

><p>Jackie and Sarah-Jane were laiden with bags.<p>

Space-Disneyland not only sold amazing things, but thanks to their duplicate machines, could sell all items for a _very_ reasonable price!

Suffice to say, Pete would be going mental and asking how she thought they'd find anywhere to put it and even Sarah-Jane's attic couldn't hold all the things she'd bought!

Meeting up with Clyde, Rani, Luke and Jenny outside the House of Ood (trapped inside a house full of Ood, you had to find your way out before they caught you - or beware the consequences!) they were just about to contact the others when they saw the message on a screen outside The Runaway Starship, and made their way to the Security Hut too.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Amy! There you are! Could you <em>please<em> tell this guardy-man that the chains really _aren't_ necessary!" the Doctor was stood in a cell next to a moody Jack, shamefaced Rory and miserable Tony.

However, the Doctor was the only one in chains.

"Why are you wearing chains and no one else?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"I may... or may not... have threatened them with a deadly weapon, that turned out to be a mop. Did you know aliens know what a mop is? Learn something new every day..." he mumbled.

After pondering this, Amy turned to the alien.

"What are they in here for?" she asked.

"Hi-jacking and joyriding, not to mention cheating - damaging the circuits of the ship to stop the Host's is NOT a recognised form of winning!" the alien informed her, tentacles waving.

"Hmmm..." Amy said, eyes glinting.

"OK, I know. I'm sorry about all this er, Officer, but he is a little bit mad so..." Amy said.

"Thank you!" the Doctor was relieved.

"Better leave the chains on so he doesn't cause more trouble!" Amy grinned, and the Doctor looked at her in horror.

"Of course ma'am. Have a nice day and try to keep him under control." the Guard smiled and released them from the cell, leaving the Doctor's chains on no matter how much he pleaded.

* * *

><p>Everyone had finally met in Pizza Planet.<p>

As they enjoyed their intergalactic pizza and moon-grown fries, the sun started to set.

The Doctor was having a hard time eating with handcuffs - many chips, pizza slices and drinks were lost to the floor as he tried in vain to manoveur his hands so he could eat normally.

However weird Space Disneyland was, they definitely didn't serve fish fingers and custard, so for once Amy was able to feed Alex some normal food - if Weng pizza and Saturn-pear and Jupiter-cheese chips could be classed as normal!

Before long, everyone had finished eating and, after an almost fatal catastrophe in which the Doctor stood up, lost his balance, grabbed his arms round Jack's neck to keep himself upright, consequently nearly choking him with the handcuffs, Amy had removed the chains and the Doctor pranced about, free.

As they left the gate to find the TARDIS in the same spot they left it and the Giant Fishbowl gone, the babies started to fall asleep.

"Typical! I knew this would happen!" the Doctor said crossly, examining the TARDIS.

"What?" Amy whispered, hoisting a sleepy Alex higher on her hip.

"Hello, we're Space Disneyland, we provide you with safe and secure parking spaces so you can enjoy your stay without worrying about your vehicle! Tell a bigger lie next time, someone's gone and scratched the paintwork!" he blared.

"Can't it just repair in flight or something?" Amy asked.

"Ah. Yes. But that's not the point..." the Doctor ranted as Amy chuckled, and everyone filed into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Here we go sweetheart!" Rose whispered, kissing Milo's forehead as she lowered him into his crescent moon cot.<p>

Milo yawned in his sleep and rubbed his tiny eyes, his stripy pyjamas riding up a little as he stretched.

"That was fun today, wasn't it Rose!" Tony grinned, jumping into the single bed covered in a spaceship duvet.

"It was wasn't it?" Rose smiled.

"Yeah, except for when we got taken by the aliens, that was scary, but when we went on all the rides, and ate at Pizza Planet..." Tony trailed off.

Rose looked down to see why he had stopped talking, and smiled when she saw he had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Rory crept into the dark room, not bothering to turn on the light.<p>

They placed Ella and Jake in their cots next to the double bed and then snuck to the door.

Watching their children breathe in and out slowly, they smiled and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Gwen was annoyed.<p>

She walked up and down the room, rocking Anwen, who wailed and wouldn't go to sleep.

"If you want me to, I'll-" Rhys popped his head round the door.

"No I'm fine!" Gwen replied sharply and he backed out.

"Come on, why won't you go to sleep? Do it for Mummy, eh?"Gwen pleaded.

"Da-di!" Anwen whined out her first word.

"Alright, alright! Rhys!" she plastered a grin on her face as Rhys walked in.

"Yeah?" he said warily.

"She said daddy!" she grinned.

"That's great! Who's my clever girl?" Rhys said, taking the baby that had just been thrust under his nose.

"Yay, great, call me when she's down!" Gwen said, trying to find the kitchen - she wondered if the Doctor kept any alchohol in there?

* * *

><p>Gwen wasn't the only one having trouble getting their child to sleep.<p>

Being half-timelord and, well, let's face it, the Doctor's baby, Alex didn't want much sleep, but she did need it.

The latest technique Amy and the Doctor were trying out was rapping.

Amy beatboxed while the Doctor did some tuneeeeees!

"So dem Silurians, dey don't want share no land, so dey go get dem some human, man! We nearly gots killed and da TARDIS weren't no use! Next time we'll take, er... our good pal Bruce!" the Doctor rapped.

Alex lay sleeping peacefully in her cot, her mobile of stars twinkling above her.

"Well the bad news is, I think we got busted as white guys..."

* * *

><p>After the kids were asleep and everyone had changed again, the Doctor stood at the Console, eyes glinting.<p>

"While the kids are away... the grown-ups will play!"he grinned, slamming a lever.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, this isn't a comedy story, just one more chapter and then we're back to serious stuff - please review guys, since I have so many stories and so much hw at the moment, I may have to cut a story and if you don't review it may be this one!**

Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter - I was gonna have a whole storyline but I'm spending time writing more Hollyoaks than Doctor Who fics now so this is the happy end for them :)**

**Mrs Doctor Who 11 xx**

* * *

><p>It turned out the Doctor had brought them to a space bar - the very space bar, in fact, where the Doctor had introduced Jack to Alonso!<p>

"Right - let's have some fun!" Amy yelled.

There ensued a night of shots, dancing, alcohol, more dancing, and, strangely, balloons.

"Drink, drink, drink!" everyone yelled as the Doctor tried to down a beer in one.

After an hour of not drinking, Amy had managed to force some shots down his throat and, once he'd got the taste for it, he was loving it.

After downing his beer, the Doctor instantly went into breakdancing.

Eventually however, the bar was closing and everyone groaned at Last Call.

"Everyone into the TARDIS, the party is just getting started!" the Doctor yelled.

As a huge cheer went up, the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and everyone lined up to do the Conga inside.

The Doctor led the way to a nightclub inside and everyone immediately began to party as though nothing had changed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Five hours later and everyone had flopped into bed - including the people they had met in the pub, who were each allowed their pick of the bedrooms.<p>

The Doctor, so drunk he could barely see was currently trying to remove his pants... over his head.

"C'mere." Amy giggled, trying to untangle him.

"Thank you." the Doctor leaned to kiss her but ended up kissing her nose in his drunken state.

Amy rubbed her nose, laughing, before helping the intoxicated Doctor into bed.

She too undressed and clambered in after him.

She lifted the Doctor's arm (he had already fallen asleep) and draped it over her.

Snuggling closer to him, she was sad that tomorrow everyone was leaving.

However, Amy thought of how everyone's lives had changed for the better.

River had found a friend for life in Jenny and Jenny had finally made peace with her father.

Jack had learnt to have fun without a relationship and Gwen and Rhys had really bonded over this trip.

Rose, John, Milo, Pete, Jackie and Tony had found their way back to their world and Martha and Mickey had enjoyed one last adventure before married life.

Luke, Clyde and Rani had seen wonderful things and had great adventures and Sarah-Jane would soon be welcoming a baby into her little family.

Rex and Esther learnt to take things less seriously and the Doctor and Amy had learnt that Rory's sadness about her leaving had gone now - he was happy.

Everything in Amy's life had changed, but this time...

It was for the better.


End file.
